


Say My Name

by DescendantQueen



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Pacts, Child Abuse, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Have to Know Canon, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Haneoka Family is a Murder Family, Haneoka Meimi Swears a Lot, Haneoka Meimi is a Gremlin Child, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kidnapping, Mimori Seira Swears, Mimori Seira is Adopted, Mimori Seira is Chaotic, Mimori Seira is a Mess, The haneoka family loves their new newest member, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whumptober 2020, but she's happy, illegal adoption, then she gets adopted into a much "healthier" family, they don't want her to be uncomfortable, they kidnapped her, they really went let's adopt another child, they're killers but they care about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Very loosely based on the Beetlejuice musical song "Say My Name" but is not a song fic. (I wrote this while listening to the song)Mimori Seira was not expecting to get scooped up by her best friend's family nor was she expecting to find out their dark secret but when she finally has an opinion on things, she has to say:"I like this."
Relationships: Haneoka Emi & Mimori Seira, Haneoka Genichiro & Mimori Seira, Haneoka Meimi & Mimori Seira
Kudos: 1





	Say My Name

Mimori Seira honestly could not tell you how she went from being hit to being illegally adopted (kidnapped) into a much "healthier" family called the Haneoka family. Sure, she knew them. She was and still is best friends with the daughter. 

She just didn't know that they were serial killers!

It was an accident really. How did that happen however? 

Let's find out!

* * *

Mimori Seira was walking about after she had gotten hit by her parents. Luckily, they were too drunk to even attempt to follow her but Seira had soon became scared because of being out when it was dark made her paranoid but it was justified as she helped out Saint Tail on her missions. The thief was nice, to a fault but the nun-in-training didn't know what she did nowadays as Meimi was getting secretive about things now. Seira didn't care about what Meimi did but she want to know if the girl was safe. 

As Seira had stopped walking and stopped searching for any danger in the meantime, someone was able to grab her from behind. Seira shrieked but the person held onto her very strongly as the person dragged her away from the dangerous streets to put her in a more safer place. When Seira was placed on a soft bed, she looked up to see three bloodied people and her eyes widened as she recognized the family. "Eimi-san? Genichiro-san? Meimi-chan?" She was horrified by the blood and they knew it as they tried to wipe it off but it was too late, she had seen them with a large amount of blood on their bodies. "Is this real?" Seira blinked, trying to see if they were playing a prank on her and they all flinched at her question. 

"It's real, Seira." Eimi spoke first and she noticed the bruises on Seira's person and she growled. "Who hurt you?" She growled out and Genichiro noticed the bruises second as Meimi looked over her best friend for anymore bruises. 

"Seira? Who did this?" Meimi asked the terrified girl and knowing that they wouldn't hurt her, she started sobbing as she admitted everything that has been happening to her. 

"My...parents..." Seira didn't have to say anymore on the subject as Eimi and Genichiro both roared in rage at the news. 

"They adopted you for the sole reason to hurt you?" Eimi asked. 

"That's horrible. We should have taken you in from the start." Genichiro spoke, causing both Meimi and Seira to look up at the adults, who was smiling at Seira but instead of scaring her, it...comforted her in a way that no one else but Meimi and her family could do. 

"Well, it's never too late to take her in." Eimi spoke as all three members of the family turned to stare at Seira, who softly smiled at the three people. _Oh, honey, you don't know what is about to hit you._ Eimi thought as she smiled as she approached Seira. 

"Eimi-san?" She asked, not feeling anything dangerous from the woman and the woman smiled back at her two family members. 

"Well, look at that, she doesn't feel our blood lust. This is still considered kidnapping, though." Eimi says turning back to smile at a now growing concerned Seira. _Kidnapping?_ _Wait, is it still kidnapping if I want them to to surprise adopt me?_ Seira thought as she didn't know that she had said that out loud and Meimi barked out a laugh. 

"She said...she said surprise adopt!" Meimi cackled at the words Seira used to describe her illegal adoption. Seira blushed at the laugh Meimi was giving off at her words. 

"Fuck off!" Seira spoke a swear word that everyone in the room was surprised that she had even knew. 

"Shit, she swore." Meimi coughed to hide a 'not my fault' as her mother said that. 

"I've been swearing since I was twelve!" Seira was alarmed when she realized that they haven't noticed. 

"Seira, swearing in your mind doesn't count." Meimi alerted Seira and the girl glared at her new sister. 

"That's some bullshit." Seira spoke as she continued to swear as her new "family" recognized that she swore a lot. "But, whatever, I guess. Will you still surprise adopt me?" She asked the family and the family all looked at each other with soft smiles. 

"Of course, Seira." Eimi answered Seira and the girl cheered happily as she happily threw herself at her new family. She was happy that she was finally with people that actually gave a shit about her. She didn't care if they were serial killers as she would eventually help them out about going about their kills but at the moment, she was learning about the healthy and safe kind of family love. "Alright, before we unofficially take you home, Seira, we're going to make a pact." Eimi tells Seira and Meimi immediately perked up. 

"I'm listening." Meimi spoke as Seira was shocked that Meimi was _really_ interested in the pact. 

"Of course, you're be interested in it." Eimi deadpanned her daughter's response but she turned to Genichiro, who gave her a small knife. She then turned back to Seira, who was looking at the small knife with suspicion. "Do you trust me, sweetie?" Eimi spoke and yet, despite the knife, Seira did trust Eimi and she gave the woman her hand. Eimi gently gave Seira a small cut, as her hand started bleeding. Seira only winced when the cut was made but she was letting the blood drip onto the ground as she watched as Eimi did the same thing to Meimi, Genichiro and then herself. 

"Alright, Seira, just placed your hand out and we'll do the rest." Genichiro spoke softly and Seira did exactly did and she watched with a soft yet slightly twisted smile as she watched her new family's blood mix with hers and for some reason, happiness filled throughout her body, starting with her hand as they spoke. 

"This pact ensures that we will care and love Seira because she is one of us now. We shall not do anything to hurt her but we can annoy her like regular family members." Eimi made the pact and after the woman was finished speaking, Seira fainted into Meimi's arms. 

The Haneoka family took their new family member home, where they would love and protect her permanently as her new family. 


End file.
